Love You Always: A Rogan Story
by weheartdumbledore224
Summary: When Rory and Logan have been Mairred for a year and Rory is two months pregnant see what happens with the two bulldogs. In the end will they love each other always? Rated for language and some content in later chapters. Review Nicely Please!
1. Chapter 1

"No Logan I can do it myself!" yelled, an two month pregnant, Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger as yet again, her husband, Logan Huntzberger tried to help her carry the laundry basket up the stairs to the bedroom. "But Ro…" "Damnit, Logan, I doing it myself," she screamed as she picked up the laundry basket and headed for the stairs. Instead of arguing, Logan just turned around and started cleaning the dirty dishes. About 2 minutes he herd Rory scream and a big thud. Logan, dropping the sponge and ran to were he herd the noise. He stopped suddenly and felt his heart stop as he saw Rory sprawled on the floor with the laundry all over the floor. He stared for a couple of seconds and then he ran over to her. He dropped down on his knees and checked to make sure she was ok. After a couple of seconds a horrible though occurred to him, "_What about the baby?" _His hand automatically went to her still flat stomach. The baby was kicking, _"O thank God!"_ he through. Just then Rory started to stir. "Rory sweetie, are you okay, wake up." "Logan what happened… oh god the baby," she said trying to get up. "Rory the baby is fine. But right now you need to lie still so I can make sure YOU are ok," he said putting extra volume on the word you. Rory didn't say anything but lay down like asked. After several more minutes Logan had finished checking Rory out and it appeared that she only had a few bumps and bruises. "Okay, you only seem to have some bumps and bruises, but I sill think that you should go up-stairs and rest. Ok?" Rory looked at him for a minute and then mumbled, "Ok, fine." As she started to get up Logan stopped her and said," Oh no. I'm carrying you." And without another word Logan lifted her up, carried her up the stairs, and set her on the bed.

As soon as Logan laid Rory down on the bed, she started sobbing and holding her stomach. Logan, being startled by this jumped a little and then ran over to comfort Rory. Rory was shaking uncontrollable. Logan knew that this wasn't good for the baby, so he did everything he possibly could to calm her down. After about 20 minutes Rory had finally calmed down and was now sitting on Logan's lap, with one of his arms around her stomach and the other rubbing her arm while her head was on his chest. After another 5 minutes Rory started to get up but Logan's grip on her was too tight. "Where do you think your going missy?" "I'm going to go get some coffee from the kitchen." No your not. At least not till we talk about what just happened." Logan, really I'm fine," said Rory not looking at Logan but at the floor. "Hey, look at me. What happened wasn't your fault! You just need to be more careful and let me help you mo…." But before Logan could finish his sentence Rory started to cry again. But this time she was standing so she started to fall backwards. Logan seeing what was happening quickly slid behind Rory and caught her before she hit the ground. Now Logan new something was wrong. Carefully, Logan scoped Rory up and laid her on the bed. Once she calmed down again [which took another 15 minutes Rory tried to get up but was only to be gently pushed back down by Logan. Rory and Logan just stared at each other for several minutes. Then Rory broke the silence by saying," Logan, I'm really sorry about what happened. It's just I…." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Logan pressed his lips against hers. "It's ok. Just be more careful. Ok?" "Sure!" Logan kissed Rory lightly on the forehead. "Hey Logan," Rory asked looking up at him "can I get up now?" Logan through for a minute and then he said, "Ok fine. But take it easy!" "Fine." Logan let go of Rory and she slowly got up.

Rory had gotten off the bed and half way across the when she felt a pain in her lower abdomen. "Ouch," she cried out. "Rory, are you ok?" said a panicked Logan. "Logan, its ok I think the baby just kicked. Here..." Rory took Logan's hand and placed it where the pain was. "Wow," said Logan feeling the baby kick. "I love you Rory." "I love you to Logan," she said as she pressed her lips against his. Her arms quickly went around his neck, and his arms went around her waist .they stayed like this for several minutes until Rory pulled away and said, "Ok, now I really need coffee. And they went down stairs to get coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rory and Logan had gone down stairs, Logan's phone started to ring. "Hello," he said. After several minutes of arguing, he hung up and said to Rory, "Ace, that was work I have to go in for a little bit, an hour tops. "Ok. I'll be fine." Logan looked like he was about to argue, so she said, "Look Logan I'll be fine. I'll stay on this floor and won't go up or down the stairs," she said looking directly at him. "Ok Ace, I'll see you in an hour…" "Tops," she finished for him. Logan kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. He hated leaving Rory alone, especially after what happened earlier that day. But he would be home soon and she would be ok. That's what he keeps telling himself as he drove to the office.

After Logan left Rory felt as through she was going to be sick. She ran to the down-stairs bathroom, because she told Logan she wouldn't go up or down the stairs and proceed to empty the contents of her stomach. "_Morning sickness,"_ she through, "_it will kill me."_ After doing again for almost a whole hour she finally felt like she could stop. Then she decided to lay down on the bathroom floor and rest.

"_I'm so glad I'm out of there,"_ through as he was driving home._ "Let me call Rory and tell her I'm 5 minutes away," _he through as he hit 1, speed dial for the house.The phone rang put no answer. "_That's strange, I'll try her cell,"_ he through trying not to panic. When she didn't answer her cell he couldn't thinking something was wrong. When he pulled into their driveway he jumped out of the car and ran to the door, unlocking it as fast as he could. "Rory," he called looking everywhere. He looked everywhere, the kitchen, the library. And then he checked the bathroom. He opened the door and felt his heart stop. There lay Rory, sprawled out on the floor. Logan ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. "Rory, baby wake up please," he said as he shook her gently. Just then her eyes started to flutter open. "Logan what's wro…" "Rory thank God. I through something happened to you." She was confused and then she realized what he had seen. "Logan, I'm fine I just had morning sickness and then rested on the bathroom floor. I'm... We're fine," she said putting her hand on her stomach. "Ok, Ace just try to rest on the couch next time, Ok." Ok she said as he helped her off the floor. Once she got off the floor she felt really dizzy, and fell backwards into Logan's arms. "Whoa, Ace you ok." "Yeah, I guess…I guess I just got up to fast." Logan looked at her for a minute and said, "How about we do this…" As he was saying that, he lifted her up, carried her over to the couch, sat down, and placed her on his lap. After a few minutes of silence Rory looked up at Logan, and said, "Hey Logan, I think we should tell people now." Logan locked as though he had just been knocked on the head with a club. "YOU MEAN WE…YOU HAVEN'T TOLD PEOPLE YET. NOT EVEN YOU'RE MOM!!!!" he yelled. Rory looked as though she had been slapped. "I…through…wwwweeee wwwwwouldddd wwwaitttt, IIIII'm ssssorryyy," she sobbed. Logan realizing what felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It made him feel even worse that he caused. Before he could say anything Rory jumped off his lap, ran to the hall closet, grabbed her sweat shirt, and ran out the door. "_Oh shit_," he through as he grabbed his coat and ran outside after Rory. Just as he stepped outside it started to rain. "_Oh great_," he though as he pulled out his phone to call Colin and Finn. "_If I'm going to find Rory, I'm going to need some help."_ When he called he told them what happened it took Colin several minutes to calm Finn down. It took this long because Finn through of Rory as his little sister. After he calmed down, they set out to find Rory. "_If anything happens to her or the baby I will never forgive myself."_


End file.
